


Unusual Imprint

by scd



Series: Imprint series [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scd/pseuds/scd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leah imprints on Felix at the meeting between the Cullens and the Volturi.  What are their challenges and how will they face them? Little of Seth/oc mixed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I’m revising this fic just a bit, more details and all that, so please review! This is an idea I got from reading another Leah/Felix fic. It starts at the end of Breaking Dawn while Aro is deciding the Cullens’ fate. Please review!  
Felix’s point of view:  
My eyes scanned over the group across from us. I knew what Aro would decide. We had come to end them. The half-human, half-vampire was our reason for our visit and attack. At least that was our excuse while we tried to gain more numbers in the form of Edward, Alice, and said half-human and vampire. We also had to end the Cullen coven. Their size was becoming a concern to Aro and Caius. They were unnatural for our kind.  
My eyes ran over the line of wolves that stood in a line to our left. They were interesting, to say the least.  
My thoughts went to the idea of having them as lap dogs and the power they would give us. They could be loyal servants as well as an easily disposed tool if need be. I smirked at the thought as my eyes ran down the line, ending on the wolf at the end of it. I could tell immediately by the size that it was female. My eyes roamed her gray, wolf form wondering what she looked like in her human one.  
Her eyes met mine, and I felt something change in me. I wanted to know her more on a personal level. What was she like? I shook my head. I wanted to see her in human form, sleep with her, and be done with it. Another part of me argued with myself that I wanted to know the girl. I wanted to know her likes, dislikes, and everything about her. I had to know her.  
My eyes snapped back to our leader as he gave his verdict. The Cullens and their witnesses would be allowed to live. Disappointment shot through me. I wanted a fight.  
My eyes went back to hers, and relief replaced my disappointment. She’d live. Those around her hugged and kissed each other; her pack nudged each other and let yips of excitement out, some even chasing each other. She, however, didn’t move as her chocolate eyes held mine. I had to leave. I had to make her mine. I had to have a relationship with her.  
I frowned, not knowing how I would get to her without alerting myself to my masters. Could I get away from them without giving them my reason for leaving? My eyes shot to Eleazar, knowing he had left without a fight or questioning. I would too as long as my reasoning wasn’t clear. I didn’t want them coming after her because of me. I quickly thought about my options before deciding on a plan. I knew I would not be returning home to Italy tonight, though.

Leah’s point of view:  
We had won, and we would live, but I felt as though I had lost. I had thought I wanted to imprint, sort of. I wanted, need to forget about Sam, but I didn’t want to be forced to love someone. I wanted to fall in love the normal way, to choose to spend my life with someone. Now that it had happened, a part of me rejoiced that I could now think of Sam and not feel an ounce of pain or regret. I could think of Emily without feeling the heartbreak at the thought of her being better than I was. Maybe now we could become close as sisters again.  
I felt sick as I looked at my imprint, my vampire imprint that happened to be a part of the Volturi, the worst of the worst. His red eyes looked into mine, and my heart clenched at the thought of him being part of the Volturi. He’d hurt countless people, innocent people that should’ve died of old age. I doubted he’d care about me, and he would return to Italy, totally unaware of me, taking my heart and soul with him.  
I then turned and ran toward the woods without any destination in mind. I felt grateful that I was the fastest runner of the group, even with our new additions. I could feel the surprise of my pack mates as they realized the reason of my sudden departure. I just hoped they wouldn’t provoke the Volturi into a fight because of this. This freak imprint wasn’t their fault, and they didn’t need to start a fight over it when we just got out of their clutches.  
I ran as fast as I could to the cliffs of First Beach, I knew they would find me here, but I didn’t care. I loved coming here because it was the one place I could come to get a clear head. I phased and curled up under a tree not carrying who found me and saw me without clothes on. I started to cry. This moment should have been happy, but it wasn’t. My world was still torn apart by the aftermath of meeting with the Volturi. I cried until I felt numb and my eyes were dry. I curled further into myself and just lied there for who knows how long until he showed up.

Felix’s point of view:  
I managed to get away. In our travel, it wasn’t unexpected for one or a small group of us to go hunting. I claimed that I needed to hunt, glad when no one went with me. It must have been fate, not that I believed in that kind of thing. I ran through the woods, unsure of how to proceed. I knew I would have to get through the rest of the pack though, and I knew that they could kill me if they wanted. I had to find her. There was an ache in my chest from being apart from her even though we had yet to interact.  
I made my way toward where I knew she would be. It was like there was this weird draw I had to her. In my mind, I imagined what she would look like, what she would say, what her personality would be like, and any other quirk that she may have. To my surprise, I didn’t meet any of her pack or the Cullens. Using my pull to her, I ended up on the cliffs overlooking the ocean. I looked for her found her curled under a tree.  
My eyes scanned her body. Normally I would have lingered over every aspect of the nude female body, but I couldn’t help but focus on her behavior. Her arms were wrapped around herself, she was shaking, and I knew the shaking wasn’t from the cold. I stepped toward her, and she looked up at me.

Leah’s point of view:  
I could smell and hear him as he walked toward me. I didn’t want to look up at him, but I couldn’t help myself. We stared at each other for a long moment. I could tell he was debating about something: what about I had no idea. Without thinking, I stood, ignoring the fact that I was naked. I slowly walked towards him, while his eyes traveled from my toes to my eyes, where they stayed.  
He was tall, way taller than anyone I’d met. His large frame towered over me. My eyes stayed on his though. They were red, but I didn’t notice that. He was looking at me like Sam looked at Emily, the look I thought I’d deserve from him, something that was never mine in the first place. In that moment I knew, I knew, that everything was right. He was right. There was nothing to worry about in our relationship. Anything about his past didn’t matter because he came on his own. I knew that he would change his diet habits for me.  
I didn’t know exactly how it happened or why, but I felt myself being wrapped up in Felix’s arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. I could feel his huge muscles through his thick clothes. His large hands traveled up and down my back. We were silent for a long moment before I pulled away far enough to look into his eyes and moved my hand to his smooth cheek.  
“How did you know?” I whispered.  
“I had to make you mine,” he said honestly, his eyes were filled with that desire. “I had to know you.”  
“I want you too,” I whispered. “More than you know.”  
“I think I have some idea.” He grinned down at me.  
His arms wrapped around me further, pulling me against him again, and I was surprised at the fact that his cold body didn’t bother me. His cold skin sent shockwaves through my body, as if it was tuning itself to his body. I knew then that this unnatural imprint would work out. His past didn’t matter and I knew that his hunting patterns would change. Any worries I had melted away. I laid my head on his chest when I heard them. Contentment flowed through me as he held me close to him. I could feel a humming travel through his body. Our moment, however, was broken when I heard my brothers running toward us.  
I cursed and looked up at his face again.  
“Here,” he said, pulling off the red cloak that hung across his broad shoulders.  
“Thanks,” I said giving him a weak smile.  
I pulled the cloak around me, feeling tiny in it.  
“I like you in my clothes,” he said huskily.  
“You had better not let my brothers hear you say things like that,” I whispered.  
“Why not?”  
“They are bound to be mad about this,” I said, gesturing between us.  
“We’ll be fine,” he said, cupping my cheek. “I’m not worried about that.”  
At that moment, I wanted to pull him into a kiss, but I didn’t want the moment to be ruined by my pack brothers on some mission to try to ‘save and protect’ me. I heard my brothers shift before they walked over to us. I was glad it was just our pack of Jacob, Seth, Embry and Quil. In a weird way, we had grown close during the time we had been infested by vampires while we awaited the Volturi’s arrival. I was surprised when Edward stepped out from the woods behind my brothers.  
Jacob and Seth glared at Felix and I placed myself in front of him which earned a growl from Seth. I frowned at Seth; it wasn’t like him to growl at someone like that, especially since he was the vampire-lover of the group.  
“So it’s true?” Jacob asked, blinking at my stance in front of Felix.  
“Yes,” I said folding my arms across my chest. Not that they could tell with me draped in the cloak.  
“But him?” Seth asked venomously. “You know what he’s a part of and what he’s done. He isn’t like the Cullens, Leah.”  
“I know that Seth,” I argued back. “I wouldn’t have imprinted, though, if he wasn’t going to change, if he wasn’t right for me. You should know this.”  
Seth glared at Felix before looking at the ground.  
“He’s interested in her,” Edward said to Jacob, “and he was thinking about leaving the Volturi even before today.”  
“I still don’t trust him,” Seth said folding his arms. It wasn’t like him to be so angry. “You shouldn’t be with him.”  
“I don’t think that is up to you,” Felix said, speaking up for me.  
“It’s not up to you, either,” Seth shot back.  
I could see Seth shaking. I grabbed Felix’s wrist, which caused Seth to curl his hands into a fist.  
“Get away from my sister,” Seth said in a low voice, who was close to phasing.  
“It’s up to her,” Felix said retorted. “She wants to be near me, I won’t stop her.”  
“Because I’m sure you want her for some sick and twisted one-night stand,” Seth said through clenched teeth. “I don’t want my sister to be hurt again.”  
I felt Felix try to push past me toward Seth just as he phased. I phased just as quickly and jumped in between them feeling the force of Seth’s body crushing my left shoulder. I let out a whimper of pain, and everything went dark.

Felix’s point of view:  
I watched her sleep as I held her right hand, the scene of her getting hurt replaying in my mind. In those few moments of talking with Leah before her brothers had shown up, I had realized that I couldn’t and wouldn’t give her up. I’d do anything to stay with her. She accepted me for who I was and not keep me around to get something from me. She’d be happy with whatever I wanted to give her which was anything she wanted. She defended me against her own brothers, her family.  
I gritted my teeth when I thought of how I shouldn’t have risen to Seth’s bait. At the same time, I had to admit the truth of his words. If I were him, I wouldn’t want someone like me to be romantically involved with my sister. I had killed countless people and used many women to get what I wanted. I ran my hand through my hair as I watched her. I didn’t deserve her. I was a stained man. She was hurt because of me.  
“She’s going to be fine, Felix,” Carlisle said, sitting in the chair across from me.  
“How can you be sure?”  
“Because they heal fast,” he said reassuring me. “I had to treat a similar wound of Jacob’s before, and he is perfectly healthy.”  
I huffed, running my hand through my hair again as I looked at her sleeping face.  
“Esme and I wanted to let you and Leah know that you two can stay in this house as long as you’d like,” Carlisle said.  
“What?” I asked, my eyes snapping up to look at Carlisle.  
“We were thinking of letting the pack use the house when they needed to since it’s so near their treaty line,” he explained. “It seems fitting to let the two of you use it.”  
“If we can get her family agree to let us stay here.”  
“They will let you stay here.” Carlisle promised me.  
I snorted.  
“The pack was talking about it at our house while I was there,” he said. “Edward got a good look into your mind, and that was enough to convince them of the bond that you two share.”  
I was silent for a moment, debating on telling him my thoughts.  
“I’m not sure how to handle this,” I said, surprised that I was telling him this, somehow. The old Felix was scoffing at my confession to a person whose family I was sent out to kill days earlier. “I’ve thought about leaving the Volturi lately. I’m tired of Aro’s manipulation. I thought if I ever did leave them it would be better planned out than this. Now I find I have this connection with this woman who is part of a group of shape-shifters that kill vampires whose family doesn’t want us together.”  
“It’s a big change,” Carlisle agreed. “It will take some time for everybody to adjust to.”  
“How have you been able to adjust to not drinking human blood?”  
“It had to do with my upbringing,” he said, “I never wanted to be a monster. Instinct drove me to drink animal blood. Drinking animal blood helped me to accept the fact of what I had become. I had to fight though, for many years to gain control. Now I work on saving human lives.”  
I hoped I would be able to have the same passion one day for not drinking human blood. We sat in silence and my eyes fell back onto Leah’s face. Her lips were full, and when we were talking I couldn’t help but think about kissing them. I knew they’d be soft and warm. Her skin felt smooth against my fingers as I traced patterns against her skin. I’d wonder how soon she’d be awake. I didn’t know much of human sleeping nature but it seemed to me that she should be awake by now.  
“How soon will she wake up?” I asked, not moving my eyes from her face.  
“Any moment now, the drugs I gave her should be wearing off and I’ll be able to put her arm in a sling.”  
I watched her face for ten agonizing minutes before she started to move. I felt relief run through me. Her face scrunched up, and she moaned gently in pain. I wished that I could take her pain away  
“Felix?” she asked in a weak voice.  
Her eyes opened and looked around, but I could tell they were unable to focus.  
“I’m here,” I said brushing her hair away from her forehead.  
“What happened?”  
“You blocked Seth and me from each other and you…,” I said, wincing at the memory. “You got crushed between us.”  
“Did he hurt you?” she asked, her eyes focusing on me.  
“No,” I said, “I’m fine, but I’m more worried about you. Carlisle had to re-break your bones.”  
“Where is Seth?” she asked. “I’m going to kill him.”  
“Leah, you need to rest and let yourself heal before you talk with Seth,” Carlisle said. Leah looked at him and frowned. “He is feeling awful for what he did and is willing to work things out between you three.”  
Leah huffed, and I couldn’t help but grin at her. Her temper was a turn-on, a major turn-on.  
“I have a cast on you, but I want to get that out of you and have you wear a sling,” Carlisle continued. “I think you can wear it for a couple of hours before taking it off.”  
I gritted my teeth as Carlisle took the cast off of her. She didn’t move, but winced a few times as he put on the sling. I hated it.  
“If you start to have pain, you can just put ice on your shoulder,” Carlisle said, giving me a knowing look as he adjusted the sling on Leah’s arm.  
“Fine,” she said, looking around at the room. “Where are we?”  
“At a house that belongs to Esme and me,” Carlisle said, “but we would like you and Felix to use it for as long as you’d like.”  
“I don’t understand,” Leah said, looking at Carlisle like he was nuts. “I’ve never treated you and your family … well.”  
“No,” Carlisle said honestly but not unkindly, “but after all you’ve done to stand by my granddaughter, it is the least we can do.”  
“You are far better person than I gave you credit for,” she said, shaking her head at him.  
“It’s the least I can do,” Carlisle said, patting Leah’s hand. “Well, I’ll let the others know what’s going on. When you two are ready, come by the main house.”  
“Thank you, Carlisle,” I said quietly, and he nodded in my direction.  
Carlisle left the room, and Leah sighed and leaned back against the headboard.  
“Do you need anything?” I asked.  
“Some water would be nice.”  
“I’ll go get you some,” I said, standing.  
“I’ll go with you.”  
“Are you sure you should be walking?” I asked, eyeing her.  
“I’m sure,” she said swinging her legs over the bed.  
She tried to stand and her legs became weak and gave out but I quickly caught her before she hit the floor.  
“Completely useless,” she said, glaring at her legs.  
“You have been out for several days.”  
“I have?” She looked at me in surprise.  
“Yes,” I told her as I carried her into the kitchen and set her down at the kitchen table. “Like I said, Carlisle had to re-break your bones. He put you under for a few days so you’d heal with little pain.”  
I grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and put the glass down in front of her as I talked. She drank greedily.  
“Do you want something to eat?” I asked, leaning against the nearby counter. “Esme sent some food over for you.”  
“Oh,” she said. “I guess so.”  
I opened the fridge and grabbed the plate.  
“Here,” she said, reaching out her hand. I put the plate in her hand, and she pulled off the cover on the plate and started to devour the sandwich.  
“Is it good?” I asked, sitting next to her.  
“Very,” she said with her mouth full.  
“If you say so.”  
“You have no idea what you are missing.”  
She finished her food quickly, while I filled her glass with water again.  
“Do you think you could help me to the bathroom?”  
“Sure.”  
I led her to the bathroom, she leaned against my side while my arm wrapped around her waist. When we go to the bathroom, I regretfully let her go.  
“I’ll be out in just a minute,” she said, smiling at me before closing the door.  
I leaned against the wall, waiting until she was done. It took several moments but being away from her for that long left me feeling lonely. 

Leah’s point of view:  
I leaned against the counter for support as I washed, or tried to wash, my hands with one arm in a sling. I looked up and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to make myself look better. I glanced over at the large tub, a smile spreading across my face as an idea came to mind. I opened the door to find Felix leaning against the wall with a look on his face that made me want to reach out to him.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?”  
“I don’t like it when you are away from me,” he said honestly.  
I felt surprised by his answer. We had only known each other for a short time, and yet we were already so deeply connected to each other. I knew that is how I felt for him but for him to feel the same already surprised me.  
“Help me to bed,” I said, “and then we’ll talk.”  
I sat across his lap with my legs curled under me while he leaned against the headboard. His long, thick arms wound their way around me.  
“Did they explain the imprint to you?” I asked.  
“No,” he said quietly, “but I heard enough conversations about it to have an idea of what it means for us.”  
“It’s a wolf thing,” I said, reaching up my hand I traced his cheek with my fingers. “When we find our mates, we feel such an intense feeling and connection. It makes us better fighters and protectors. You are my everything.”  
“Even though I am the one that you are supposed to be fighting against?”  
“It wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t meant to be,” I said, placing my palm against my cheek.  
He was silent for a few moments while his eyes searched mine.  
“I’ve never had anyone care about me,” Felix confessed. “This is all new to me.”  
“You weren’t close to anyone … before with the Volturi?”  
“No,” he said, looking away as if ashamed. “We had each other for selfish reasons, for power or lust usually.”  
He stopped and swallowed.  
“I’m sure you don’t want to hear the rest.”  
“I do, Felix. I need to know. I want to know everything about you.”  
He took in a deep breath and let it out.  
“I was 30 when the Volturi turned me, that’s all I really know from my human life,” he started in a flat voice. “They knew I’d be useful because of my size. My first hundred years …”  
I ran my hands up and down his arms to comfort him.  
“My first hundred years, I loved my job. I had so much power. I had plenty of blood, and all of the women I wanted.” He gave me a sad smile while caressing my cheek as my heart clenched. I assumed that his past would be like this, but it was still hard to hear. “The last hundred years I began to see how much power Aro had over me, over us. He always told us where to go, who to go after. I got tired of being his errand boy. I wanted to leave so badly, be my own man. I could not think of a way out, at least until now.”  
We were silent as I absorbed his past. Closing my eyes, I laid my head against his chest. It should’ve bothered me more, but I couldn’t help but not care. He wasn’t what I thought he’d be. He had his mistakes, but the desire to continue them weren’t there.  
I opened my eyes to see him watching me with worry written over his face. His eyes looked down in shame. Pressing both of my hands against his cheeks, I forced him to look at me.  
“That is your past,” I said. “I’m not worried about that. You are here now with me. I know you can be … are a good man. You’ve shown me so far by how you’ve taken care of me and by leaving the Volturi.”  
“Thank you, Leah.”  
He touched his forehead to mine, and I was quickly lost in his scent and the feel of his cold skin against mine. Usually the feeling of vampire skin would have left me screaming for the hills, but this was different. I shuddered in pleasure, no man had ever affected me the way that this man did.  
“Am I hurting you?” he asked, pulling away from me.  
“No,” I said, my voice sounding lower than it usually did. “The cold feels good against my shoulder.”  
“Oh,” he said, running his hand up and down my shoulder.  
“Thank you,” I whispered.  
“You’re welcome,” he said in a deeper voice.  
Our eyes locked as has his hand continued to rub my aching muscles. Slowly, our faces moved towards each other’s. I held my breath as his lips met mine. I grasped as a million jolts ran through me. I couldn’t even describe how incredible it felt to be kissed by him. Our lips danced together slowly as he pulled me closer to him.  
I wound my hand through his hair to pull him closer as I felt his tongue run across the seam of my mouth. Out tongues caressed each other as our kisses deepened. I felt an ache develop from his kisses and touches, and I would be left needing more soon. We broke away, me breathing hard. He gave me a few more light kisses before pulling me close. I cuddled into his chest, feeling content for the first time in ages.  
“Now what?” he asked after twenty minutes of silence.  
“Will you help me take a bath?” I asked looking at him.  
I laughed as he scooped me up and ran us to the bathroom. 

Reviews are much loved!


	2. Chapter 1 part two

Thank you for the reviews!  
Felix set me down on the floor before the tub, and turned the water of the tub on. He tested the temperature before he turned to me.   
“Help me take this thing off,” I said gesturing to the sling.  
He reached behind me to unfasten one of the straps of my sling and took it off slowly.   
“Tell me if this hurts,” he said his voice full of concern.   
“I’m fine, Felix.”  
He nodded and slowly slid the brace off of me and placed it on the counter. I didn’t know why, but I felt nervous for a moment. I turned towards the tub and pulled off my shirt wincing as my should flexed. I quickly pushed down my shorts and stepped in the tub. I swiftly sat down, and looked up at him through my eyelashes.  
“Are you going to get in?” I asked with a shaky breath.  
He nodded at me slowly. I swallowed as he pulled his shirt off. After seeing my pack brothers shirtless countless times I would think that another wouldn’t affect me. Seeing Felix was different, I admired his broad torso and his muscled arms. He was so large, it seemed he has muscles on top of muscle on top of muscle. He hesitated as his hands went his shorts. I looked down and blushed. I wasn’t a virgin; I had lost that to Sam. I wasn’t sure why I should feel nervous, maybe it was the fact that he was my imprint.   
“Scoot forward, Leah,” he said in a deep voice.  
I looked up at him taking in all of him then. I swallowed and I moved forward making room for him. His thick, long legs stretched out on either side of me. Overcoming my sudden shyness I leaned against him, placing my left shoulder against his chest so I could look at him. His arms came around me and he placed a kiss on my head.  
I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the feeling of being held close to him. I had forgotten how good it felt to be held, even more amazing that he was my imprint.  
“Does your shoulder hurt?”  
“A little,” I admitted his hand started rubbing my shoulder. “That feels nice.”  
For several long moments we sat in silence while he rubbed my shoulder. I closed my eyes. I felt Felix kiss my head again. I looked up into his eyes which had darkened. I cupped his face as his has hand moved from my shoulder to my waist. He pressed his forehead against mine, his cold breath hitting my cheek.  
His lips then touched mine. They were tentative at first before they grew deeper. He moved my body so I was sitting across his lap. One arm I wrapped around his broad shoulders while my hand went up to his hair, pulling him closer, and causing our kisses to deepen further. His hands ran up and down my back leaving goose bumps across my skin that didn’t have anything to do with the cold. I moaned as his lips trailed from my chin to my jaw and to my ear.   
I had to get closer to him so I moved to straddle him. We gave each other long, deep kisses. His lips moved away from mine to trail kisses along my jaw and down my neck. I clung to his shoulders as his lips made their way to my chest. He kissed the swell of my breast before pulling away to look at me.  
“You are a beautiful woman, Leah,” he said in a deep, husky voice.  
When I was a little girl my dad told me how pretty I was. Sam had often told me how gorgeous I was when we dated. It wasn’t until seeing the look that I’d been craving that I believed him. His hands skimmed over my breasts, causing a shiver to sweep through my body.   
I watched as his eyes never left mine while his head lowered to take a nipple into his mouth. My mouth fell open in pleasure as he gently sucked. I whimpered as his lips sucked harder as my nipple as it hardened under is attention. His large hand came up to caress my other breast. He bit down lightly on my nipple, careful not to break the skin, before giving my other breast the same attention with his mouth.   
My hands ran over his large shoulders, arms, and back. His large muscles flexed under my hands, and I loved the feel of them. Felix pulled away from my chest and I whimpered at the loss.  
“Be patient, Leah.”  
Felix smirked when I pouted. He grabbed a bottle of shower gel, a sponge, and poured a generous amount of the gel onto the sponge. He lathered it up before bringing the sponge to my body. He slowly washed my left arm, up my shoulder across my chest, paying special attention to my breasts before moving to my other shoulder and arm. I had to admit, it felt good to be taken care of like this. After he washed my body he did the same for my hair. We let the water drain from the tub before toweling off. I held my towel slightly in front of me while Felix dried himself off. He looked up and met my intense gaze.   
I let the towel fall and walked over to him. Standing on my toes I put my arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss.  
“Thank you for taking care of me.”  
“Anytime.”  
Lifting me up off of my feet he pulled me into a deep kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I felt myself being taken to the bedroom. I was placed gently on the bed before Felix covered my body with his own. We kissed again before I pulled away to kiss his jaw and neck. Felix’s hands made way to my breasts again and I could help but moan. He paid special attention to my breast again, which caused me to arch against him.   
“Oh, Felix,” I moaned. “Feels … feels so good.”  
He surged over me, crushing his lips against mine.   
“I want to make you mine,” he whispers.  
“I’m yours, Felix. I’m all ready yours.”  
I wrapped my legs around him for a second time and I felt him at my entrance. Felix ran his large hands over my thighs and grasps my hips. His eyes met mine and I nodded. He entered me in one thrust and I winced. It had been a long time since I had sex and Felix was a lot larger than Sam.   
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine,” I whispered, stroking his cheeks and blushing. “It’s been a long time.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Felix, don’t stop,” I said in a panic as I felt him move away, my legs that were still around his waist tightened. “Don’t you dare stop.”  
“Leah.” He groaned and pushed back in.  
My head fell back against the pillow. My hands ran over biceps and shoulders. The cold combined with his large length his spots I didn’t know I had. My fingers scratched down his back as I felt him push in and out of me. I couldn’t help but lean up and bit his shoulder causing him to groan out my name again. Our moans grew louder and I could feel the tension continuing to grow in my body. Screaming his name I came hard, my hands clutching his large shoulders. He came moments later shuttering as he whispered my name over and over.  
Felix collapsed onto me and accepted his weight, something I doubted a normal, human woman would be able to do. Tears leaked out of my eyes I ran my hands ran up and down his sides. I had never felt so loved before.   
“Leah, what’s wrong?” His voice was filled with concern as he lifted his head and looked at me.  
I shook my head and kissed him gently. He returned the kiss before deepening it. Over the next couple of hours we made love countless times. I had never felt so close to someone before.   
Hours later, he tightened his arms around me as we lied together in bed. My finger traced patterns on his chest and I sighed. I looked up at Felix and I smiled as our eyes met.  
“Do you need to hunt?” I asked, noticing his eyes were blacker than they were before.  
“Maybe in a few hours,” he said, his hands running down my back.   
“Do you want me to go with you?”   
“I don’t want to go without you,” he admitted. “I don’t think I could.”  
“I’ll be there as long as you need me,” I told him, caressing his cheek.  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome,” I said.  
He leaned up and kissed me, pulling me down toward him again. I rolled my hips against him and smiled as I felt his erection against my thigh. I sat up and positioned myself over him before lowering down. He hissed in pleasure as I started to roll my hips, I couldn’t help but grin at the affect I had on him.   
“I think I can live with this,” he said as his hand held my hip while the other caressed my breast.  
I smiled and bit my lip while I continued to move up and down. I brought my hips forward, hitting my g-sport. My head shot back as he continued to hit the same spot.   
“I can’t hold on much longer, Leah. You’re, you’re so wet, baby,” Felix rasped.   
“Let go, Felix.”   
He grabbed my hips and thrust upward. I felt him spilling himself inside of me, making me come along with him. I let out a shout of pleasure. Breathing hard, I laid down, placing my head on his large chest.   
“That was incredible,” he said. “There is no way you’re getting rid of me, woman.”  
I giggled as I pressed myself into him. Felix’s arms wrapped around me, holding me even closer to him. I folded my arms and rested my chin on my arms as I smiled lazily at Felix. He grinned back, a spark in his eyes that wasn’t there earlier. I couldn’t believe he was mine.   
Half an hour later, Felix and I dressed, glad that Esme had also brought me some clothes to wear, even if they did smell like vampire. I looked at Felix, realizing his smell didn’t bother me. Instead of the stinging sweet burn he smelled warm and like cinnamon. After pulling my shirt, on I stepped up behind him, wrapped my arms around his large frame, and kissed his bare back.  
“Leah, you had better stop if we are going to leave,” he said quietly. “I need to hunt before I get too thirsty to go off of my new diet.”  
“Fine,” I whined, letting go of him as he pulled a shirt over his head.   
I held his hand as we stepped out the door finding Jacob who was pulling up his shorts. He looked up as we stepped out of the house. He eyed our intertwined hands warily. I raised my eyebrow at him after he looked up to our faces.  
“I just came to check up on you,” he admitted to me.  
“We are just going hunting,” I told Jacob.  
Awkward silence fell over the three of us. Jacob looked like he was trying to find the right words to say.  
“Look, I’m sorry for how things turned out the other day,” Jacob said finally. “I think we were still keyed up from the Volturi coming, and then you imprinted on one of them. You are our sister too, Leah, not just not Seth’s. We didn’t know how to handle the situation.”  
“I just want you to know that I’d never hurt her,” Felix spoke up.  
“You should know that it will take us awhile for us to trust you,” Jacob said.  
“With my history, I guess I can understand that.”  
I gave his hand a squeeze.  
“Do you know what you are going to go hunting for?” Jacob asked.  
“Carlisle suggested mountain lion,” Felix said.  
“I can go with you,” Jacob said. “I’m used to going hunting with Nessie.”  
I looked at Felix who shrugged his shoulders.  
“I guess it wouldn’t hurt in case I try to go off course,” he said.  
“I wouldn’t let you,” I said. “We know this area well, and I can lead you to areas where humans don’t go.”  
“I know you won’t let me slip,” he said, touching my cheek. “It’s me I’m worried about.”  
“You need to trust me, Felix.”  
“I do … it’s me I don’t trust.”  
“You won’t,” I said confidently.  
“I can help with that, too,” Jacob said.   
We looked at him forgetting that he was there.   
“I see how important it is to you, Leah. I want to help.”  
“Thank you, Jacob,” I said, glad that I had him as my brother.  
We followed Jacob into the woods, where Jacob and I turned our backs to each other to strip and phase. We ran through the forest keeping up with Felix easily. Using our sense of smell, we quickly found a mountain lion. Felix lunged at the large cat and killed it quickly before draining its blood. Watching him drink wasn’t as gross as I’d thought it would be. I watched him stand up, and his shirt stretched across his back and muscles flexing, reminding me of our earlier activities.  
I so did not need to see that, Leah, Jacob said through our connection.  
Oh, like I haven’t had to see it from all of you guys and I’m sure I’ll get an eyeful of Ness when you two are at that point too, I thought back.  
Still, Lee, he said, shaking his head.  
I rolled my eyes at him while we ran back to the house, where Jacob left us to go spend some time with Nessie at First Beach. We walked into the house feeling exhausted and my shoulder felt a little sore. I held Felix’s hand as we walked into the kitchen, where we found Esme cooking.   
“Hello Felix, Leah,” Esme said, giving us a warm motherly smile. “I thought you could use some dinner.”  
“Oh, thank you,” I said.  
“I also brought some clothes that Alice chose and put them away for you two,” she said, looking at my face. “I hope you don’t mind.”  
I looked at Felix, realizing that he would bind me to the Cullens and they weren’t the people I thought they were. They weren’t the people that made us phase and tore my love away from me. They were the ones who brought me Felix.  
“It’s no problem, Esme,” I said, smiling at her warmly for the first time. “Thank you so much helping us.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“If we end up staying here, we’ll buy the house from you,” I said.  
“No, we want you to have it.”  
“Why?”   
“We were saving it for one of our children,” Esme said simply, “and you are of the first to need it.”  
“But … but I,” I said, opening and closing my mouth, “but I treated you all horribly.”  
“That is in the past now, Leah,” Esme replied, “and you helped my family out with Nessie. It’s the least we can do.”  
I went over and hugged her, and she wrapped her arms around me.   
“Thank you,” I said. “I don’t deserve your and Carlisle’s kindness.”  
“We don’t mind,” Esme said, pulling back from me, “and it gives me an excuse to take care of you kids.”  
I smiled and shook my head at her motherly instincts. Felix was sitting in a chair at the small dining room table; when I went to sit in the chair next him, he pulled me onto his lap. I smiled as he nuzzled my cheek, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Felix wrapped his arms around my waist as I talked with Esme about refurnishing the house, something that Esme enjoyed doing in the great amounts of spare time she had on her hands.   
“I don’t know how you can eat that,” Felix said as I ate while still sitting in his lap.  
“I don’t know how you can drink blood,” I said, rolling my eyes at him.  
“Touché,” he said, kissing my neck.  
As I finished my meal, Felix and I talked with Esme further, who started to do the dishes. I stood to help Esme earning a warm smile from her. In a way us doing dishes together it reminded me of helping my own mother when I was younger. I’ll have to tell mom soon about us, I thought.  
“I’ll be over in a day or two to go shopping with you, Leah,” Esme said, smiling at me before flicking her eyes to Felix and back to me, “but I’ll call beforehand.”  
“Sure thing,” I said. “I want to go see my mom to explain everything in a couple of days from now, so I can meet you after that.”  
“That would be lovely,” Esme said, giving me a small hug before hugging Felix as well.  
I shut the door after her and felt Felix wrap his arms around me from behind. He kissed the back of my head before I turned around in his arms.   
“Didn’t you get enough of me today?” I asked.  
“Never,” he said, kissing my lips, lifting me up in his arms, and carrying me to bed.  
The next morning, I woke up with a pair of strong, cold arms tightening around me. I breathed in his scent and curled myself around him further.  
“How did you sleep last night?” he asked.  
“I’ve never slept better,” I admitted, looking up at him. “I was pretty worn out after last night.”  
“Good to know.” He smirked at me and I smacked his arm. “What do you want to do today?”   
“I’m not sure,” I said. “Maybe some breakfast first.”  
“I’ll make it for you.”  
He got up from the bed and pulled on some boxers as I stared at him, in shock at his words  
“What?”   
“You know how to cook?” I asked dumbly.  
“I did live in Italy, and being a vampire gives you a lot of spare time on your hands.”  
“Okay,” I said. “I’ll be right out.”  
He kissed me chastity before going out to the kitchen. I stood, went to the dresser, and went through the clothes that Alice had gotten for us. The first drawer I opened had me shaking my head at Alice, but I couldn’t help but briefly look through the piles of skimpy underwear, bras, and lingerie. I pulled out a bra and underwear, hoping that Felix wouldn’t come in before I dashed to the bathroom to dress, as I wanted them to be a surprise for later on today.  
I quickly found some comfortable shorts and a tank top. I gathered my clothes before going into the bathroom, where I showered quickly, brushed my teeth, and dressed before going out to the kitchen. I swallowed hard when I saw Felix. I had a weakness for men who could cook but seeing Felix cooking in nothing but his boxers was almost too much for me.   
“Do you need any help?” I asked, trying to distract myself from the amazing sight in the kitchen.  
“No,” Felix said over his shoulder, “I’m nearly finished.”  
I sat at the table, enjoying the view of my boyfriend cooking and bringing me a plate of amazing-looking food.  
“Don’t let my brothers know you cook,” I said, “or we won’t get any time alone together.”  
He smirked as he sat across from me. I took bites of the eggs and bacon, which were better than anything I’d tasted before. I quickly dug into my food.  
“I think we should go to the main house today,” Felix said.  
My fork, which had been halfway to my mouth, stopped in mid-air.  
“What?”   
“We should go up the main house today.”  
“Why?”   
“Your brothers are there,” he said. “Jacob talked to me on the phone while you were in the shower, and he thinks you should come over.”  
I sighed, putting my fork down; I did not want to face my family today, especially Seth. I hoped to God that Jacob had not shared the intimate memories I had let him see by accident yesterday.   
“Leah, you need to see them,” Felix said, as I covered my face.  
“I know,” I said, sighing through my fingers. “I just am not ready.”  
We sat in silence while Felix kept his eyes on me. I started eating, chewing slowly. How would Seth react to us? I thought. We’d been so close to each other these past months. He was the one person I could drop my guard around, especially when we were the only ones in wolf form. He was my best friend, and he put up with my bitter thoughts and angry comments, and he still supported me. Now we were separated by my imprint. He’d draw away from me, who knew how long he’d take to accept it.  
“Jacob said they worked things out with Seth.” Felix said as if he knew my thoughts. “Says he wants to talk to you.”  
“I guess we can’t put off the inevitable.”   
After I finished my breakfast (which was amazing and better than Esme’s cooking), we got ready to go to the main house. We slowly walked there, holding hands, talking about little things, more getting-to-know-you-types-of-questions.   
“What was your favorite memory?” I asked.  
“I have quite a few from last night.” He smirked at me.  
“Before we met.” I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.  
“I can’t really think of many,” he replied. “I was rather close to Demetri. We’d go on hunting trips together at times, away from Aro … our duties …”  
His eyes scanned the forest and he was a million miles away. After a few moments, he looked at me and smiled wearily.   
“All of the best memories I’ve had are when I’ve met you,” he whispered.   
“Me too,” I said, just as quietly.   
We stopped walking, and his right arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me close. He bent down to give me a few sweet kisses. My arms wound around his neck, molding my body onto his. We pulled away as he pulled me against him, and I rested my head against his chest. I sighed and closed my eyes. He held me silence for awhile before we started walking toward the Cullens again.  
The large Cullen house came into view, and I saw Seth and Jacob standing on the porch. Seth had his arms folded across his chest, and Jacob had his hand on Seth’s shoulder. Their eyes fell on us and I eyed my brother warily and Seth’s face softened slightly. Felix and I walked up to the porch, and Felix squeezed my hand.   
“Is it okay if I talk to my sister alone for a moment?” Seth asked in a hard voice, unable to look Felix in the eyes.  
I looked at Felix, and he nodded.  
“I’ll see you inside,” Felix said, smiling at me and squeezing my hand again before leaving my side.  
I watched Felix as he followed Jacob into the house before I turned to look at Seth, who was leaning his forearms on the railing on the porch railing. I went to stand by Seth and copied his pose.   
“Seth, we need to talk,” I said, looking at him.  
“I know.” He sighed.  
We lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Seth ran a hand through his hair before looking at me.  
“I’m sorry for hurting you,” he said, touching my shoulder. “Is it better?”  
“It is,” I said. “Good as new.”  
“Good,” he said, looking at my face. “You seem happy.”  
“I am,” I told him. “I’m very happy with him, Seth. I’ve never felt happier, even when I was with Sam.”  
Seth shook his head and took a deep breath.  
“I just don’t want you to have to go through anything else,” Seth started to explain. “I mean first you had to deal with Sam, dad’s passing, and having to phase. We all got to see how much pain you went through. I just think that he will take advantage of the imprint and take off the first chance he gets. I can’t see you go through that because he is your imprint. If he left you Leah I know, I know that would kill you.”  
I started at Seth, feeling shocked. I had never seen him so angry before.   
“I could see that happening,” I said slowly, thinking about what I wanted to say. “At first, after I ran away from our meeting with the Volturi, I had the same thoughts. After he came to me on his own, I knew that we belonged together. I need him. He’s made me feel whole. He needs me, too. He needs me because I genuinely want to be with him, not to use him as some kind of tool like Aro did.”  
Seth looked over at the trees again, deep in thought. His jaw clenched.   
“Please give him a chance,” I whispered. “I can’t lose you, brother.”  
“You aren’t going to lose me, Leah,” he said looking at me. “I need some time to think about this, to digest it.”  
“I understand,” I said, looking out at the trees.   
“Are you two going to stick around?”  
“For a little while,” I said, and I placed my hand on his arm, “Thinks are going to work out Seth.”  
“I hope you are right Lee.”  
“I am sure, I’ll see you inside.”  
I walked into the house worrying that Seth would never accept my relationship. My worry vanished as my eyes fell on Felix.

Felix’s point of view:  
The last twenty-four hours had been amazing. I had never been so happy or alive. I didn’t know how I had lived without her. Being with her physically couldn’t even compare to any of the other women I had been with. Maybe it was because I hadn’t been in love before or connected with someone so strongly.   
I now sat in the middle of the Cullen living room, watching the antics of the family. A week ago, if you had told me I would have been watching the dynamics of this family I would’ve never believed it. I looked around the group and coven didn’t apply to them; they were a family.  
It was interesting to watch Emmett bother his brothers, sister, parents, and niece and how his eyes danced at his teasing. It was captivating to see Alice bother Bella at her lack of trying to dress the way that Alice wanted her. I loved watching Esme dote on her honorary children and cook for the pack. It amazed me that these two groups of creatures that were meant to kill each other were a family.  
I watched Jacob and Nessie interact with each other. I knew there were other imprinted couples out there, but it was interesting watching another imprinted couple, and the brother-sister relationship they clearly had. I could see the adoration that Jacob had for Nessie as he played chess with her, as Edward giving Jacob advice. I could see that Edward would have problems when Jacob and Nessie became romantically involved.   
“I’m sure it won’t be that bad,” Edward said, rolling his eyes at me.  
I shook my head at Edward; being around a mind reader would take some time to get used to. I was used to having someone in my mind but only through touch. Edward went back to the game, when Leah came into the room, her eyes falling on me instantly. She made her way to where I was sitting on the couch, trying to learn the rules of American football from Emmett. I tucked her into my side as Alice came to sit next to her.  
“Do you need me to get you anymore clothes?” she asked us. “I don’t mind going shopping with you, if you want.”  
“I think we’re fine,” Leah said, smiling. “Thank you.”  
“Did you make use of the top drawer yet?” she asked Leah.  
I looked at Leah confused.  
“We will tonight,” Leah said, giving Alice a knowing smile.  
“Too much information, Leah,” Edward said from behind us.  
“Sorry.”   
I then looked up to see Seth standing off to the side, watching Leah and me with his arms folded across his chest.  
“Felix, can I talk to you outside for a moment?” Seth asked, nodding toward the porch.  
“Sure,” I said. “I’ll be right back.”  
“I’ll be watching through the window,” Leah warned Seth.  
“I know he’s your imprint; you have to hover,” Seth said over his shoulder as I followed him outside.   
We stopped on the porch, and Seth cleared his throat.   
“I want you to promise me you’ll take care of her,” Seth started, his eyes boring into me.  
“I promise, Seth,” I said. “I have to. I love having someone to take care of. I love being in a relationship where she doesn’t try and manipulate our relationship to try and get something out of it. She wants to genuinely be with me.”  
“Still … it will take me awhile for you to earn my trust.”  
“I understand,” I told him. “I don’t blame you for not trusting me, but know that I love your sister.”  
“You had better love her.”  
“I do,” I promised. “I need her.”  
“That’s what Jacob said,” Seth said. “He saw her mind when you hunted yesterday and what you had told her about your past.”  
We fell into silence. I didn’t want to talk to him about my past; I was here to move on.  
“So, how did hunting go yesterday?”   
“Not as hard as I thought,” I told him honestly, “but having Leah helps.”  
“Thank you for doing it for her.”  
“I love her,” I told him. “I have to change to be with her. I can’t lose her.”  
We heard a sob from inside and looked to see the whole family watching us with various looks of amusement on their faces.  
“Well, welcome to the family,” said Seth. “They are a nosy bunch.”  
“I guess so,” I said.  
My eyes went to Leah’s face. Huge tears coming down her cheeks. She moved around the line of vampires and werewolves to come out to me.  
“You love me?”   
“I do,” I said, touching her cheek. “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” she said, wrapping her arms around me and kissing me.  
I held the woman who had completely changed my life in my arms, feeling completely happy for the first time in my existence. 

Please tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
